fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Chuck
''' Chuck '''is a male customer who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. He is the male worker at the Wingeria. Appearance Chuck wears an orange tropical shirt, black sunglasses,and matching seashell bracelets and a seashell necklace. He has an earring. His shoes are brown with yellow laces, and he wears a belt with his jeans. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 8 pepperonis * 4 sausages (bottom) * 15 minutes * Sliced into 6 pieces Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bum * BBQ sauce * Medium Patty * Cheese * Onion * Tomato * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Soft * Pork * Lettuce * Cheese * Black Beans * Onions * Mild Sauce Papa's Freezeria * Large Cup * Pineapple * Banana Syrup * Chunky Blend * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Topping * 2 bananas * 2 cherries Papa's Wingeria * 4 Buffalo Wings * 8 BBQ Strips * 4 carrots * Blue Cheese dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Hot Dog in a Chicago bun * Papa's Ballpark mustard * Relish * Pineapple Relish * 3 Sport Peppers * Drink and Popcorn: * Large Tangerine Pop * Medium Cheddar Corn Papa's Burgeria HD and Papa's Burgeria to Go! * Bottom Bun * BBQ Sauce * Medium Patty * Pepperjack Chees * Bacon * BBQ Sauce * Onion Ring * Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner C * Strawberry Cake * Pink Frosting * Cupcake 1: ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Shaved Coconut ** Cloudberry ** Gummy Pineapple (Cherry in other holidays) ** Cloudberry * Cupcake 2: ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Shaved Coconut ** Cloudberry ** Gummy Pineapple (Cherry in other holidays) ** Cloudberry Papa's Freezeria HD * Large Cup * Pineapple * Banana Syrup * Chunky Blend * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Topping * Banana, Cherry, Banana * Cloudberry Papa's Pastaria * Al-Dente Shells (Macaroni in other holidays) * Pineapple Pancetta (Creamy Alfredo Sauce in other holidays) * Parmesan Cheese * Crushida Pepper * 6 Chicken * Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Pineapple *Banana Syrup *Chunky Blend *Lemon Chiffon *Strawberry Topping *Banana, Cherry, Banana *3 Cloudberries Trivia *He seems to like tropical foods like pineapple, as he orders them whenever they are available. *He has been absent for one game so far. *He, Cooper and James, are the only chefs to be absent. *In Hot Doggeria, if he does the pose of liking what's given to him and pointing at it, his eyes will still have lines on them. *His hair can be used on a custom worker in Wingeria. The hair comes with the highlights and sunglasses and they stay the same color. *There is one badge called Beach Buddies in Papa's Cupcakeria in which you have to serve Chuck while wearing the Tropical Shirt, Sunglasses, Puka Wrist and Puka Necklace. *His shirt is availabe for buying in many of the Gamerias. *According to Taylor's flipdeck, he is his roommate. *He is the first customer to have his order cooked Al Dente in Pastaria. *He could be absent in Papa's Pancakeria because he was working in the surf shack while Kahuna was travelling to Papa's restaurants. *He is the only male chef to not have a flipdeck yet. Poor Chuck. Unlockable toppings along with him *Freezeria and Freezeria HD: He is unlocked with Pineapple Mix.\ *Hot Doggeria: He is unlocked with Pineapple Relish. *Cupcakeria: He is unlocked with Cloudberry. *Pastaria: He is unlocked with Shells. Ranks needed to unlock him *Papa's Pizzeria: 9 *Papa's Burgeria: Random Day *Papa's Taco Mia!: 30 *Papa's Freezeria: 11 *Papa's Wingeria: Random Day if you choose the girl chef. *Papa's Hot Doggeria: *Papa's Cupcakeria: *Papa's Pastaria: Gallery Chuck1.png Chuck.jpg Perfect Pasta for Chuck.png Chucks burgerzilla.png Okay Pasta - Chuck.png Perfect Cupcakes for Chuck 2.png Chuck in Papa's Pastaria.png Perfect Cupcakes for Chuck.png Poor Chuck.png Chuckperfectorderinfreezeria.jpg Chuckthumbsup.jpg A very happy chuck.gif 33 (Chuck).jpg 130px-0,119,3,108-Chuck.png Workers chuck.jpg Chuck IS COOL.png Chuck.png Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:People with glasses Category:Playable Characters Category:Papa's Freezeria Customers Category:Chefs Category:Adults Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Papa's Wingeria Customers Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Ppl with new looks Category:Absences Category:Onion division customers Category:Onion Division customers Category:Summer Luau Customers Category:Non Closers Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Customers! Category:People who have an Occupation Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Customers Category:People with belts Category:People with brown hair Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:People that are skinny Category:People without eyebrows Category:C customers